Yo te siento desde el universo hasta el final
by itsMarcelayall
Summary: Marceline y Marshall viven en dos lugares iguales, pero diferentes. Ambos están en busca del otro y harán todo para encontrar el amor. ¿Lograran estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Chicos! Este es un prologo de lo que sera el fic. Como veran sera 100% MarcelinexMarshall Lee. Espero les agrade y lean! **

**Soy MarceeAbadeer y espero que mi fic sea de su agrado!**

* * *

**"Se que estas en algun lugar".**

"Háblame, Aunque no te escuche háblame. Mírame, aunque no me veas mírame…. Porque yo te siento, desde el universo hasta el final, vivo eternamente en ti."

-Beto Cuevas.

* * *

Se sentía la alegría en el aire. Todos en Ooo estaban felices, festejando el cumpleaños del gran héroe de estas tierras. Finn, el humano. Todos estaban presentes en la casa del árbol: Jake, su hermano y mejor amigo, Beemo, la pequeña computadora, Bubblegum, la princesa de la cual estuvo enamorado por años, La princesa Flama, su novia actual, Arcoíris, su querida cuñada, y un montón de personas mas, que alegremente bailaban al ritmo de la alegre música que sonaba en un pequeño reproductor que el perro había encontrado… pero en el fondo de la fiesta, cerca de la puerta hacia la terraza se encontraba la Reina Vampiro, la mejor amiga de Finn, Marceline.

Ella esta perdida en sus pensamientos, tocando algunos acordes en su bajo-hacha, con la vista hacia otro lugar, por un momento salía a bailar con su amigo. No todos los días se cumplían quince años, y menos siendo el único humano en existencia. Todo era alegría, hasta que Marceline comenzó a sentir de nuevo, ese hueco, que, usualmente no sentí pero de un tiempo para acá comenzó a sentirlo. Era un vacio que ni ella misma sabia que era, pero hoy, en la fiesta se dio cuenta lo que le faltaba: Amor y compañía.

¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Simple. Cuando termino de interpretar una pequeña melodía con sus amigos Finn, Jake, Beemo y Bubblegum todos fueron a felicitarlos. Después de eso empezó a sentir ese vacio. Estaba sola. Finn corrió hacia su querida princesa Flama, abrazándose intentando no asarlo, Bubblegum y Beemo estaban con muchos niños del Dulce Reino, jugando, compartiendo dulces y cosas por el estilo, por otro lado estaban Jake y Arcoíris, con sus 5 hermosos bebés arcoíris-perro, todas las princesas de Ooo platicando. En fin, todos los invitados de la fiesta compartían el momento con alguien, excepto ella. Sentía que en algún lugar del planeta había alguien que realmente le guste estar con ella. La ultima persona que con la que tiene buenos recuerdos es su madre, la cual murió cuando ella era apenas una niña de 8 años. Ella se comenzó a alejar mas y mas de la gente sintiendo que en alguna parte del mundo, aunque pareciera imposible, alguien quería estar con ella.

* * *

En Aaa todo iba igual. Ese día también cumplía quince años la gran heroína Fionna, la humana. En este caso la fiesta era mas como se acostumbraba antes de la guerra de los champiñones, un enorme vestido, un gran salón, que en este caso era el Palacio del Dulce Reino y un montón de invitados. Príncipes por todos lados, también Cake, la hermana de la humana, el novio de la cumpleañera, el Príncipe Flama, Lord Monochromicorn, Gumball, y más invitados, y en el patio del palacio se encontraba el Rey Vampiro: Marshall Lee. Al igual que Marceline, el sentí un enorme hueco en su interior, y también se dio cuenta de lo que era al ver la misma imagen que vio Marceline en la fiesta, parejas felices, grupos de amigos, familias, etc. Estaba tocando su bajo, mirando las estrellas. Recordaba esa noche como una de las tantas en las que salía con su padre a cazar luciérnagas. Su padre, ahora no podía pensar en el. El había muerto también.

Para ambos era horrible tener que vivir como vampiros, eternamente. Y sin una compañía. Pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, ellos sabia que en algún lado del mundo estaba el otro. Esperándolo.

Marceline se despidió de todos y se fue a su casa. Estaba cansada y se sentía realmente mal. Necesitaba una buena noche de sueño. Ya que al dia siguiente la esperaban grandes sorpresas.

* * *

**Les gusto? Dejen sus reviews! Acepto consejos y cambios! No soy nueva en esto de los fanfic, pero soy nueva en la pagina y escribiendo sobre hora de aventura asi que espero y me tengan paciencia!**

**Cuidense! PeaceLove&RockN'Roll! lml**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos! Aqui esta el primer capitulo recien sacadito del horno. A pesar de que me sientoalgo mal me inspire solo para ustedes c: **

**Es el primer encuentro de Marshall y Marceline y despues de esto un monton de cosas comenzaran a suceder.**

**Tambien vera que revivieron dos bestias, y esto tiene una temible razon que se sabra despues.**

**Sin mas tiempo que perder les dejo el capitulo. ¡Disfrutenlo!.**

* * *

**"Aún podemos encontrar un camino".**

"Y cuando temes hundirte y las sombras aun permanecen, se que puedes amarme. Cuando no hay nade a quien culpar, pues no importa la oscuridad. Aun podemos encontrar un camino. Porque nada dura para siempre… hasta la fría lluvia de noviembre."

-Guns N' Roses.

* * *

Eran más de medio día, y la puerta de su casa no paraba de sonar. Había desaparecido como fantasma de la fiesta, y la humana estaba preocupada por el.

-MARSHALL!- Grito Fionna, tratando de ver si su amigo vampiro estaba en casa. –Marshall! Estas ahí? Ábreme por favor!-.

-Wow Fi- Dijo el vampiro tallándose los ojos. Se notaba que acababa de despertar. –Deja de golpear así la puerta, es mas… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-Temprano? Marshall son más de las 12 de la tarde! Me habías prometido que como regalo de cumpleaños iríamos a cazar malvados- Dijo emocionada. Como una buena aventurera se emocionaba por el regalo de su mejor amigo.

-Oh, lo siento Fionna- dijo el vampiro apenado. –Lo olvide, anoche estaba muy cansado y decidí venir a casa-.

-Si, sin despedirte de mí. Marshall se supone que era mi fiesta, según Gumball una de las mas importantes, ¿Por qué te fuiste así tan de repente?-

-Ya te lo dije Fi, me sentí cansado y bueno lo siento, si recordé que no me había despedido pero en verdad estaba muy cansado para ir, y no quería arruinar tu noche así que por eso deje que te siguieras divirtiendo-.

-Bueno. Te perdono si vas, te pones ropa decente, vienes conmigo a almorzar a la casa del árbol y nos vamos de aventura- dijo la chica emocionada, levantando el puño al aire.

-Si que te hace falta salir- Dijo burlón Marshall.

-Pues si, desde que Cake se fue caso y se fue a vivir con Monochrom no ha sido lo mismo. Me hace mucha falta sabes, ya no es lo mismo desde que vivo sola. Ahora ella se encarga de su familia y yo sola me encargo de todo en Aaa-.

-Eres una mentirosa ¿sabes?, desde que Cake se caso cuando sale de aventura vienes a buscarme. Así que la paz de Aaa también es gracias a mí-. Dijo el vampiro orgulloso de el.

-Oh si, como quieras viejo, ahora mueve tu trasero vampírico y vámonos-. Ante esto, Marshall solo rio y se dirigió a vestirse. Después salió con Fionna rumbo a la casa del árbol.

* * *

-Te alcanzare vampira!-. Dijo el chico, corriendo tras una sombra que iba flotando a gran velocidad, muy cerca del suelo.

-¡JA! Ya lo veremos humano-. La vampira le respondió. –Nunca lograras alcanzarme con esa forma de correr-

-Claro que si! Desde que Jake dejo de cocinar eh estado en forma-. De repente, la expresión de felicidad del humano se esfumo. La vampira, al sentir que ya no la seguía se giro para confirmarlo. Y encontró en la cara del humano una mueca de tristeza.

-Oye Finn… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, bueno, es solo que, extraño a Jake, eso es todo-

-Mmm, haber, ven aquí viejo- Dijo la vampira, haciendo una seña a Finn para que se sentara junto a ella en el césped. –Se que extrañas a Jake. De hecho, yo también lo extraño a veces, pero eso es parte del ciclo de la vida-.

-Hablas como si Jake hubiera muerto Marcy-.

-Casarse, morir, dime, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-Tienes razón-.

-Bueno volviendo al tema. El ya esta casado, tiene sus 5 bolas de pelo de colores y a su poni de esposa, ¿A caso no te pone feliz que el sea feliz?-.

-Bueno, de que me pone feliz, lo hace pero, la casa es demasiado grande para BMO y yo, y cuando BMO se va a sus entrenamientos de futbol (NOTA: Aquí Finn hace referencia a que BMO juega futbol como se ve en el capitulo "En tus zapatos") me quedo solo y bueno, el y yo siempre hacíamos cosas juntos. Lo veo casi todos los días pero no es lo mismo-.

-Mira Finn, el es tu hermano, viviste con el desde siempre, y se como te sientes-.

-Pero creo que eso no se compara con como te has de sentir tu, ¿o si?-. Dijo el humano, confundiendo a Marceline.

-¿A que te refieres bobo?-.

-Bueno, tu desde hace no se cuanto tiempo has vivido sola, casi no visitas a tu papá en la nocheosfera y bueno, tu mama…. ¿No te sientes mal de estar siempre sola?- La chica tardo en responder, ella mas que nadie sabia que se sentía estar sola. Finn vio como su cara se alargo e intento retractarse de lo que había dicho. –Marceline, yo no quise…-

-Esta bien Finn, no te preocupes- Dijo la vampira respondiendo al fin. –Tienes razón, y bueno uno se acostumbra. Al menos tú tienes a BMO y yo bueno si estoy sola-.

-Pero también tienes a Schwabl? Tienes su compaña todo el tiempo-

-Bueno es un perro zombie, no se pasa exactamente todooo el tiempo en casa-. (NOTA: Schwabl es el perro de Marceline, se le ve brevemente en Llego de la nocheosfera") –Es demasiado independiente para ser un perro sabes, y bueno que hay de tu querida bola de fuego? Es tu novia no?-.

-Si pero es difícil sabes, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado o ella terminara apagada o yo hecho cenizas-.

.Jajá que intenso, seria divertido ver eso-.

Finn soltó unas pequeñas risas. Después de unos segundos de estar en silencio, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos a los lejos. Voltearon a muchos lugares para ver de donde provenía pero solo vieron a un montón de criaturas del este correr en su dirección. Finn alcanzo a un pequeño duende que corría demasiado rápido.

-Heey! Amiguito que sucede?-

-¡Ahí! En la frontera de Ooo, cerca del bosque hay, hay una criatura terrorífica, tengo que huir, Glob, ¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR! CORRAN, SALVEN SUS VIDAS-.

-¡Hey!- Dijo Marceline dándole una bofetada. –Necesitamos que te calmes y nos digas que clase de criatura es-.

-Es algo espeluznante, es grande, tiene una extraña forma de corazón y un brazo huesudo, lo siento, debo irme, mi familia me espera-. Dijo el duende mientras corría.

-No hay tiempo que perder- Dijo Finn decidido. Es la primera aventura contra una bestia que tenia desde que se caso Jake. En el transcurso de ese tiempo solo habían sido rescates de princesas de las garras del Rey Helado.

-Vamos pues Finn- Marceline tomo por debajo de los brazos a Finn, flotando hasta llegar al bosque-.

-¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo puede se esto posible?

-¿Qué sucede Finn?-.

- Yo recuerdo a esa.. Cosa… es la Bestia Corazón. Te juro que yo recuerdo haberla matado el día que adquirí el Enchiridion. ¡Te lo juro Marcy!-.

-Wow Finn, calma. No importa si la destruiste o no en el pasado, muchas vidas estarán en peligro en el presente si no hacemos algo ya!-.

-Bueno, usualmente yo solía hacer esto con Jake, tú sabes como para prepararnos para pelear-.

-Mmmm, ¿De que demonios me hablas?-.

-Chocábamos nuestros puños mientras decíamos…-

-Oh si, lo recuerdo. Hazlo, si tanto te importa hazlo-. Dijo Marceline, con una sonrisa.

-Ok….. ¿QUE HORA ES?-

-¡HORA DE AVENTURA!-

Después de eso los dos chicos corrieron hacia la bestia. Marceline y Finn se olvidaron por unos minutos de sus momentos de soledad, pues lo que les hacia falta era una buena batalla.

* * *

-Fionna, Marshall. Que bueno que aun los encuentro aquí-. Dijo Gumball, cansado.

-Hey cara de niña, que te pasa?-. Dijo el vampiro, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte del príncipe.

-Hay un problema en el Oeste de Aaa, cerca de los bosques de la frontera, un monstro de nieve ataca a inocentes-.

-¿Monstro de nieve? Esto tiene que ser plan de la Reina Helada!-.

-No Fionna, por primera vez no. Según la Reina Helada, esa cosa había muerto el día que la destruiste, y ella no la revivió de eso estoy seguro-.

-Y como llegaremos haya rápido?-. Pregunto Fionna.

-Hum, si tan solo hubiera un vampiro sexy y guapo que flotara.- Dijo Marshall bromeando.

-Que lastima-. Dijo Fionna. –Enserio quería que cierto vampiro egocéntrico y narcisista me acompañara-.

-Me la aplicaste Fi. Vamos pues. Nos vemos cara rosita-.

-Hasta luego príncipe, y gracias por visarnos-.

-No hay de que-. Dijo el príncipe saliendo de la casa.

El vampiro tomo de la cintura a la humana y salió volando a toda velocidad de la casa del árbol.

-vamos para haya Fi-.

-Si Marshall es…..-

-¡HORA DE AVENTURA!-. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Marceline estaba exhausta. No recordaba que una Bestia Corazón fuera tan poderosa.

-Finn, es demasiado fuerte-.

-Lo se pero, hay que seguir-.

-Esta bien, yo la distraeré mientras tú buscas su punto débil-.

-Buena idea Marcy-.

La vampiresa comenzó a flotar alrededor de la criatura intentando captar su atención mientras Finn corría alrededor buscando algún punto débil.

Fionna y Marshall habían llegado a la frontera. Fionna se impresiono al ver que Gumball tenía razón. Era la Bestia de nieve que Fionna había derrotado. No entendía como pudo haber revivido.

Ambas batallas fueron muy duras y demasiado tardadas. Se había obscurecido. Ambas bestias habían muerto de nuevo. O al menos por ahora.

-¡Eso fue algebraico! Jake se perdió una gran lucha-.

-Lo se, y wow si que estoy hambrienta, cansada y sedienta-.

-Si igual yo-.

-Mientras luchábamos con esa cosa- dijo pataleando el cadáver de la bestia –vi cerca de aquí unas plantas de fresas y algunos frutos-.

-Cerca de aquí también hay un pequeño lago-.

-Bueno, iré a buscar algo. No te muevas, no tardo-.

-No quieres que te acompañe?-.

-No Finn, tu pierna esta lastimada y no quiero que la lastimes mas. Vuelvo en unos minutitos-.

La vampira comenzó a recorrer el bosque, llegando hasta la frontera de Ooo donde había un pequeño letrero que lo marcaba. Continuo buscando muy cerca del la frontera cuando comenzó a escuchar algo.

* * *

-Fionna, no te preocupes. Llegare en unos minutos te lo prometo-.

-Más te vale Marshall Lee, y espero que llegues con suficiente comida para regresar a casa-.

-Como digas mamá-. Dijo el vampiro bromeando. Había visto al igual que la vampira una mata de fresas, pero encontró algo más que eso.

Hay en las sombras se topo con unos hermosos ojos color rojo carmesí. Unos rojos muy parecidos a los suyos, solo que mas hermosos y… ¿femeninos? Si esa era la palabra.

La chica se quedo atónita. Nunca había visto a alguien o algo tan parecido a ella. La pregunta era… ¿También era vampiro? Su piel pálida-azulada y sus ojos rojos lo delataban. Si. Al parecer también lo era.

-Lo siento. ¿Te Asuste?-

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien-.

-Me alegro. Soy Marshall Lee-

-Marceline Abadeer, es un placer-.

* * *

**WOWOWOWOW! que fuerte! Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los que dejaron reviews, en el siguente cap los contesto! o cuando descubra como contestarlos individualmente xD**

**Cuidense! nos leemos luego**

**MarceeAbadeer. PeaceLove&RockN'Roll lml.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos! aquí esta el capitulo c: no tengo mucho que decir tengo el tiempo medido...**

**Disculpen la tardanza disfrútenlo:**

**"No he podido conjugar el verbo amar."**

_"No puedo abandonar, mi único manjar, mi único alimento. Mas no quiere decir, que esta cicatriz, sea solo un recuerdo."_

_**-Panda.**_

* * *

***Marceline***

_Después de todo… la guerra, la muerte de muchos, la soledad, todo. Por un momento me sentí viva, lo se, se que es extraño que yo, Marceline Abadeer, la Reina Vampiro lo diga. Ya que bueno, como lo dije soy vampira y bueno estoy muerta en vida si se podría decir, pero… había algo en esos ojos rubí que me "revivió". No, no es que me haya enamorado a primera vista ni nada de eso, si no que nunca había visto ojos tan rojos y bellos en mis 1000 años de vida. Hay algo en el que hizo que frio, duro y no latiente corazón volviera a sentir y a enviar algunos bombardeos. Oh Glob! ¿Acaso te estas enamorando Marceline? ¿Enserio todo eso esta saliendo de ti? ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Marcy, eres una vampira, insensible y sola. Algo debe haber en ese chico que hiciera que yo tuviera esos pensamientos. No tengo idea de porque. Nos conocimos hace una semana y no lo he vuelto a ver. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que lo vuelva a ver? 1 en 1000. Solo se su nombre. Solo eso. Ese nombre que salo al pensarlo me trae estúpidas mariposas al estomago._

_**Marshall Lee.**_

* * *

-¡Ven aquí maldito perro zombie!-

-¡Deja de decirle así idiota!-

La vampiresa y el humano corrían de un lado a otro intentando alcanzar a Schwabl. Mientras el perro corría de un lado al otro.

-Ouch!- Dijo Finn cayendo al suelo. -¡Jake! Que mal padre eres! ¿Puedes tener mas cuidado con tus bebes? Por poco y caigo arriba de Josh!-

-Lo siento hermanito, ser padre primerizo es difícil y aun mas con 5 bebes-.

-Hey niños, ¿podrían dejar de charlar y venir a ayudarme?-

-Claro Marcy, vamos Jake-.

-Si… por cierto, Marcy… ¿Por qué tu perro actúa tan extraño?-

-Bueno Jake, tu eres uno, deberías saberlo-.

-Si pero yo no…-

-¡Lo tengo!-

-¡Al fin! Ven aquí mi pequeño. No le vuelvas a hacer eso a mami o no habrá cerebros por un año- Marceline se giro a los chicos. –Gracias Finn y Jake, no hubiera podido hacerlo yo sola, bueno si pero tal vez seria bueno que mis dos héroes de pacotilla favoritos me ayudaran-.

-Jajá, de nada Marcy, pero nos tenemos que ir-.

-Mmm, ¿enserio? ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, para empezar iremos con Arcoíris, porque alguiieeeeeen es demasiado malo cuidando bebés, y segundo por que nos llamo Bubblegum-.

-Ok- dijo la vampira secamente.

-¿Quieres venir?-

-No, gracias Finn, de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego chica- Dijo Jake dándole un abrazo a la vampiresa.

-¡Hasta pronto Marcy!-.

-Hasta luego chicos, Adiós pequeñas bolas de pelo coloridas-. Dijo refiriéndose a los bebés de Jake.

Después de que los chicos se fueron, Marceline entro a su casa bajo a Schwabl y le puso una pequeña correa, tomo su guitarra, la cual tenía muchísimo tiempo sin tocar, también tomo su sobrero. No llevo más protección porque el sol ya estaba metiéndose. Salió de su casa dirigiéndose al bosque de la frontera, donde lo conoció. Schwabl iba a su lado. Llegaron y ambos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un enorme pino. Marceline tomo a su mascota y lo puso sobre sus piernas mientras le hablaba.

-Nunca te vuelvas a escapar, ¿entendiste? Eres mi única compañía y no me gustaría perderte por nada del mundo-. El perro solo se acurrucaba en su regazo. –Sabes, a veces me pongo a pensar, si soy tan fea o tan… atemorizante… como para estar siempre sola y no ser perfecta para nadie-.

En ese momento, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El perro se había dormido en sus piernas así que ella lo tomo, y lo puso a su lada para así poder tomar su guitarra, esa vieja guitarra que tanto le gustaba pero que casi no usaba, ya que estaba más apegada a su bajo-hacha. Comenzó a afinarla y tocaba algunas notas para ver si estaba bien afinada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes. Soltó la guitarra y las seco. Ella no era nada fea, de hecho era una de las personas mas bellas de Ooo, si no se podría decir que ella era la mas hermosa, solo que, la soldad y el rechazo le bajaban el autoestima. Tomo de nuevo su guitarra y comenzó a tocar, y esta vez también a cantar:

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_  
_dug my way out, Blood and fire._  
_Bad decisions, that's alright_  
_welcome to my silly life._

_Mistreated, this place, missundaztood_  
_Miss "no way it's all good"_  
_It didn't slow me down._  
_Mistaken, always second guessing_  
_Underestimated_  
_Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel_  
_like your less than_  
_Fuckin' perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_like your nothing_  
_you're fuckin' perfect to me._

_You're so mean, when you talk_  
_about yourself, you are wrong._  
_Change the voices, in your head_  
_make them like you_  
_instead._

_So complicated, Look how big you'll make it_  
_Filled with so much hatred_  
_such a tired game._  
_It's enough; I've done all I can think of_  
_Chased down all my demons_  
_I've seen you do same._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel_  
_like your less than_  
_Fuckin' perfect._  
_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_  
_like your nothing_  
_you're fuckin' perfect to me._

_The world stares while I swallow the fear_  
_the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._  
_So cool in lying and I tried tried tried_  
_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time._  
_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere_  
_they don't like my genes, they don't get my hair._  
_Strange ourselves and we do it all the time._  
_Why do we do that?_  
_Why do I do that?_  
_Why do I do that?_  
_Yeah!_  
_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty!_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_  
_like you're less then, fuckin' perfect._  
_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_  
_like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me!_

_You're perfect._  
_You're perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me._

* * *

**El ya la extrañaba. Había pasado una semana desde que la vio. Marceline, el nombre más hermoso que había escuchado en décadas. Regreso al bosque. No era la primera vez después de eso, ya que quería volver a verla. No había tenido suerte, ella no regreso. Fue como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. A veces, el vampiro pensaba que había sido solo un producto de su imaginación y su dolor, un muy bello producto, de pronto comenzó a escuchar una bella voz, se metió entre los arbustos y ahí estaba. Una chica sentada, con una guitarra cantando y ¿llorando?**

-You fuckin perfect… to me-.

Y escucho como los sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

-Oye ¿Estas buen?-.

La vampira se puso tensa, siempre había odiado que la vieran así, débil.

-Si, estoy bien- Dijo quitándose las lagrimas. –Gracias por pregun… ¿Marshall?-.

Los ojos rubí de ambos vampiros brillaron intensamente.

-Hola Marceline… ¿Pasa algo?-.

-No en realidad-.

-Entonces…-

-¿Entonces que?-.

-Tus ojos están tristes- le dijo Marshall mirándola a los ojos. –Vamos, puedes confiar en mí-.

-Ah, si, es que tienen ganas de llorar-.

-Entonces, ¿debe pasar algo, no?-

-No, solo, es que… bueno, creo que se ha acumulado tanto hielo en mi interior que ahora ha comenzado a derretirse-. Marceline miraba las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer conforme se obscurecía el cielo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento. Marshall conoció la mirada de la vampira, de verdad estaba sufriendo. Marceline no quería llorar, no quería que el le tuviera lastima. Pero no puedo más y se abalanzo a sus brazos. Marshall se confundió pero al escuchar los fuertes sollozos de la chica le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Ella necesitaba a alguien en ese momento, y a pesar que apenas y se habían visto por segunda vez, el estaría ahí para ella.

Después de unos minutos, Marceline rompió el abrazo.

-Perdón, yo no...-

-No Marcy, no te preocupes-.

-No quería que nadie me viera así-. Marcy al instante bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes- Dijo tomándola de la barbilla para levantar su cara y que sus miradas se volvieran a cruzar. –Por cierto, cantas hermoso-. Marshall le dio un giro a la conversación para romper la tensión. Y se gano a una Marceline muy ruborizada.

-¿T-t-tu, me escuchaste?-.

-Si, ¿te molesta?-

-No, es solo que solo algunos amigos me han escuchado y… bueno para que quiero engañarte, mucha gente me ha escuchado, pero nadie me había escuchado cantar y estar así de débil-.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo-.

-Jajá… tu si que sabes hacer sentir bien a la gente eh-.

-Bueno, digamos que si-.

-Eres un egocéntrico-.

-Bueno tal vez, pero es mejor verte sonreír-.

Marceline volvió a sonrojarse. Ese chico si que sabía ponerla en aprietos.

-Bueno, creo que me diste ánimos-.

-Eso es bueno y em, veo que tocar la guitarra, y que tienes un perro-.

-Si bueno, eso lo puedes ver-.

-Y como es que el perro…-

-¿Sobrevivió? Bueno, es un perro zombie, lo encontré hace com años, era un cachorrito zombie-.

-¿En serio? Bueno tenia siglos sin ver uno, aunque sea zombie-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-.

.-Ya lo hiciste-.

-No, enserio-.

-Claro, lo que quieras-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Mmm, un poco mas de 1000-.

-Júrame que es cierto-.

-Te lo juro, ¿Por qué?-.

-Tengo la misma edad-.

-¿En serio? Entonces si eres…-

-Si, soy un vampiro, bueno soy la Reina Vampiro-.

-No lo creo-.

-Me ofendes he-.

-No, no es que piense nada si no que, yo soy el Rey Vampiro-…

Se miraron confundidos. Por algo coincidían en ciertas cosas pero en ser ambos reyes vampiro, bueno ahí había algo… y ellos lo iban a descubrir.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado c: les recuerdo tengo el tiempo medido y pues no podre decirles mucho! Nos leemos luego cuidense!**

**MarceeAbadeer. PeaceLove&RockN'Roll! lml**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola chicos! Lo se, tal vez me quieran matar por dejar todo en el capitulo 3, lo siento pero, en México (mi país) se acostumbra festejar a las mujeres al cumplir 15 años, yo odio esas fiestas pero, como es "tradición en mi familia" me la hicieron casi obligándome, aunque valió la pena, ya que me regalaron una nueva guitarra. Bueno, volviendo al tema, no he podido actualizar porque no tuve vacaciones, lo se s raro, pero mi prepa también lo es. Todo en mi es raro. Solo espero que comprendan y que me esperen para poder publicar el próximo capitulo. Ok? Sin más que decir les mando un abrazo y que tengan un muy buen año 2013!**

**PeaceLove&RockN'Roll! lml**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! He regrezado! perdon por no haber actualizado, pero esque si supieran tooodooo lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo, tanto que estube pensando seriamente en eliminar el fic -.- pero estoy aqui, tratando de darles una probadita mas, talvez no les guste tanto este cap pero les prometo que el proximo sera mas interesante! Leaan:**

* * *

**"Atrapada en ti hasta el final de los tiempos".**

_"Hasta cuando estoy sola escucho tu suave zumbido, estas en todas partes de mi"._

_-Paramore._

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas sin verla, la extrañaba, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, ese olor a fresas que brotaba de ella. Se había vuelto loco. Era una completa extraña. Ni siquiera sabía si era real o solo producto de su loca y deprimida imaginación.

"Tal vez, yo la imagine, tal vez no existe y estoy volviéndome loco" – Pensaba Marshall, creyendo que se le había zafado un tornillo.

-Marshall…. ¡Marshall Lee!

-Hum, que… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No me has hecho caso en toda la tarde! Parece que estoy hablando sola… ¿Qué demonios te pasa vampiro?

-Perdón Fi, estoy algo distraído.

-¿Algo? En realidad, parece que estas fuera de este mundo.

-Lo se, ¿Qué me decías?

-Te decía que salgamos, desde que llegue no me has puesto atención… te sentaste, tomaste tu guitarra, comenzaste a tocar y te olvidaste de que estaba aquí. Me sentía como si estuviera en la casa del árbol sola.

-Ya, ya. Perdón… es que, si te contara- Dijo Marshall, poniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Wow, que sonrisa amigo chupasangre…. ¿Quién es la chica?

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¿Qu… que chica? Nadie menciono a ninguna chica Fionnita, jajá- dijo Marshall, con una risita nerviosa.

-A pesar de mi forma de ser y de toodooo en mi, soy una chica Marshall, y soy tu mejor amiga… y bueno te pusiste rojo como tu guitarra y muy nervioso. Anda amigo mío cuéntame… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es de Aaa? ¿Es linda? ¿La conozco?

-Hey, basta. Parece un interrogatorio.

-Bueno, contéstame aunque sea la primera pregunta.

-Esta bien, pero mantendrás tu boca cerrada eh!

-¡Ok, pero anda! ¡Dime!

-Ok…. Se llama Marceline.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-¿No crees que se parece un poco a tu nombre?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…. Si.

-Bueno, no importa... ¡Ya tienes novia!

-¿Qué? Fionna, no es mi novia.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Ya, vámonos de aquí.

-Si, Marceline.

-¡Aggg!

Después de pasar la tarde con Fionna, Marshall se va a aquel lugar donde encontró a Marceline, con la esperanza de verla ahí.

"Mi novia… jajá, Fionna, eres una tonta"

-Aquí va otro.

-No lo harás.

-Claro que lo hare, si no me tendrás que pagar con un enorme plato de Espagueti.

-Es una apuesta humano.

Finn lanzo un dardo desde la salida de la cueva, donde se encontraba la casa de Marceline, hasta el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba a unos 3 metros del lugar.

-¡Demonios!

-¡HA! Te dije que no lo harías, eres demasiado humano para esto Finn.

-¿Me estas diciendo tonto, vampira?

-Si, un poco.

-Oh, ¿quieres pelear?

-No, eres mi amigo, y no te quiero dejar en ridículo otra vez.

-¡Oh basta! Ya me has insultado suficiente.

-Y lo hare de nuevo. Nueva apuesta. Le daré al centro del tiro al blanco. Y me pagaras con un platón de fresas.

-¡Hecho!

Marceline tiro con toda su fuerza, y el dardo cayo perfectamente en el centro.

-¡Como hiciste eso!

-Bueno, yo soy genial y tú eres un niño. No hay mucho que discutir. Así que, es tarde y creo que tienes que irte.

-Gracias por correrme.

-No te corro solo que ya es tarde.

-Si tienes razón. Nos vemos mañana Marcy.

-Cuídate Finn.

-Igual tu.

Ya pasaba de media noche, Marshall había flotado hasta ese lugar y estaba realmente cansado. No se había dado cuenta que ya era tarde. Y tenia que regresar a Aaa.

"Después de todo, creo que no es real. Me estoy volviendo loco".

* * *

**Lo se, es muuuuuy corto, pero intentare hacer mas largo el proximo... ahora necesito saber que pareja le pondre a Finn y a Fionna, los pongo juntos? o les gustaria que estuviesen con alguien mas?**

**bueno, les dejo mi twitter y mi tumblr para los que gusten seguirme *-* y em, mi facebook talvez despues se los de, no me maten por el capitulo! solo espero que les guste, y aunque es poco que calme su hambre... a y a alguien de aqui le gusta Death Note? Ya que terminando este fic comenzare uno de este anime tan fantastico! bueno aqui los links de mi twitter y mi tumblr, aunque ahi encontraran mi facebook:**

** /MarcelineRiot**

**Cuidense y nos leemos luego!**

**Buenos recuerdos y pesadillas.**

**MarceeAbadeer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Es un gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes mis queridos lectores aventureros(?) Me disculpo por lo corto que fue el capitulo pasado, es que necesitaba actualizar y no tenia mucha imaginación y tiempo ya que tenia que salir al hospital y etc etc... también tenia exámenes, y proyectos... bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, creo que es un poco mas largo, fueron solo 12 paginas -.- espero escribir mas y mas, porque bueno creo que sera un fic largo, apenas va a la mitad de la mitad, aun falta lo mejor, aunque ya empezaran ciertos problemas, y participaran mas Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake y otros personajes.**

**Por cierto, necesito un nuevo personaje creado por ustedes... abajo pondre todo! y bueno, no los demoro mas, lean y disfruten y nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

**"Quiero quedarme enamorada de mi dolor**"

_"No puedo sostenerme, me pregunto que es lo que hay mal en mí"_

_-Evanescence._

**Marceline POV's:**

_Sabía que esto era muy hermoso para ser real. No volví a ese lugar porque, bueno, era ridículo que yo pensara que el era real. Regrese y regrese a ese lugar y no lo volví a ver. Bueno, tal vez suene como una chica perdidamente enamorada, no, mejor dicho como una psicópata en busca de su próxima presa. Creo que me preocupo mucho por el. La forma en la que me comporto me recuerda a Gasai Yuno, el personaje de un anime que solía ver cuando era humana, aunque bueno, no tan psicópata como ella… creo que exagere un poco. Total, creo que debo de dejar de pensar en el pero es que es casi imposible. El se grabo completamente en mi cabeza._

* * *

-¡Marcy! Gracias por hacerme caso, eh, amiga mía.

-Cállate.

-Wow, que paso aquí…. ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor tan drástico?

-No lo se… estoy algo loca Finn.

-En serio…. Bueno eso ya lo sabia, pero quiero saber si te ayudare a terminar tu canción o no.

-Hum, si… ¿Cuánto llevamos?

-Nada.

-¡NADA!

-¡Te quedaste perdida en tus pensamientos! Yo no se escribir canciones, Jake si, pero el no esta aquí así que, si no me ayudas no escribiré nada- Dijo el humano molesto.

-Hey, calmate, solo llevamos una frase: I want to stay in love with my sorrow…. Mmmm no creo que deba comenzar así.

-Entonces ¿como?

-mmmm que te parece esto- Marceline comenzó a tocar unas notas en un viejo piano que saco de algún lugar de su casa.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Oh but God I want to let it go…

-Es, es… ¡perfecto! ¿De donde lo sacaste tan rápido?

-De esta loca cabeza de vampiros- le dijo a Finn. "Y de un vampiro que no puedo sacar de ella"- Pensó la vampira

-Continúa pues…. Sigue dándole vuelta a esa cabeza de vampira.

-Espera, tengo que metidar…

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone

Couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show

Never wanted it to be so cold

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time

Drown my will to fly

Here in the darkness I know myself

Can't break free until I let it go

Let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all

Anything is better than to be alone

And in the end I guess I had to fall

Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside

Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without

Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Oh but God I want to let it go…

Marceline dejo de tocar y Finn estaba impresionado.

-Wow, creo que después de todo tu cabeza no es solo loca, si no rápida y talentosa.

-Ah, lo se.

-Oh, mira la hora, es más de media noche.

-Tienes razón, qué rápido se paso el tiempo, ¿no crees?

-Si, y bueno, me iré a casa antes de que BMO llame a Jake diciéndole que tal vez morí porque no he regresado.

-Jaja, si, ¿te acompaño?

-No te preocupes….

-Es en serio, es que tengo algo que hacer.

-Bueno, como quieras Marcy.

Marceline acompaño a Finn, ya era muy tarde, y el viento soplaba levemente, era cálido pero refrescante a la vez.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Iré a las afueras de Ooo a…..- Marceline se dio cuanta del error que había cometido, no debía decirle a Finn nada de eso.

-¿A las afueras de Ooo? ¿A que?

-Yo, em, ¡Fresas! Si, tengo que ir a recoger algunas fresas, y moras también- Dijo fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no vas a los cultivos?

-Em, es que, las de… las afueras saben mejor... ¡Si Eso!

-Ok…- dijo un Finn pensativo. –Bueno, me iré. Y espero que mañana me invites a comer fresas, para verificar si es cierto que saben mejor.

-Oh, claro amigo…. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Finn miraba a Marceline, mientras ella le sonreía falsamente… cuando el chico entro a la casa del árbol, pudo relajarse un poco.

-Eso estuvo cerca... Marceline…. ¡Que tonta eres!

* * *

-Hey, Marshall…. ¿y donde esta tu novia?

-Fionna, deja de molestar.

-¡Vamos! Soy tu mejor amiga… ahora dime ¿no la visitas?

-Es enserio humana, cierra la boca.

-Eres un amargado… ¿ella te dejo?

-Fionna, ¡no es mi novia!

-Si tú lo dices…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que si yo lo digo?

-Si, ni siquiera creo que exista….

-¿Qué?

-Si, lo que escuchaste-

-¿Cómo que ni siquiera crees que exista?

-Bueno Fionna, es tarde… llegamos a tu casita, es hora de que te vayas a la cama y olvides todo.

-Hey, espera vampiro…

-¡ ¿Qué?!

-¿Qué sucede Marsh? Todo el día te note triste, raro… no se, no te comportabas como tu.

-Bueno, todos tienen sus días buenos y sus días malos ¿no es así?

-Si, no digo que no puedas pero, en vano no te conozco de tanto tiempo… te conozco, eres mi mejor amigo y se que te pasa algo.

-No, no me pasa nada.

-Claro que si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡NO! –Grito Marshall, poniendo esa cara de demonio, típica de el cuando se enojaba.

-Eso solo responde que si, ¿quieres entrar a platicar?

-Lo siento, Fi. Mañana platicamos, ¿te parece? Por ahora solo te digo que no me siento de ánimos.

-Ok amigo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

* * *

-…- Marceline caminaba por ese pequeño bosque, no sabia de donde sacaría fresas de ahí, ya que solo había moras… tenia que encontrar una excusa para Finn… Tarareaba la canción que había escrito por la tarde, se sentía viva por un momento, recordando un poco su vida humana. Extrañaba sus ojos verdes, su piel normal, tanto en color como en calor, extrañaba todo… lastima que nunca conoció la ciudad cuando aun estaba perfecta…. Y ¡a quien demonios le importaba la ciudad! Esa guerra le había quitado todo… su vida, su padre, a Simón y a su madre… a ella era a la que mas extrañaba.

-¡Demonios!- Grito en bajo Marceline, mientras lanzaba una roca entre los arboles… -sabia que la vida inmortal era horrible… pero nunca imagine que tanto… ¿Qué te pasa Marceline? ¿Desde cuando te preocupa eso? Nunca habías estado así…. Tenías años sin llorar, sin sentirte como una mierda…. Tu no eres una magdalena… eres una vampira, una estúpida vampira.

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquearle, ya no estaba levitando, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, y cuando pensó que su cara daría contra el suelo, alguien tomo su brazo y la detuvo.

Alzo su mirada y no esperaba toparse con el, podría toparse con cualquiera menos con el.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si…

-Ven, te ayudo a pararte...

-Gracias Marshall...

-De nada- El vampiro le sonrió tiernamente, después de todo estaba equivocado, ella era real.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, no tenia mucho que hacer, y decidí venir, y llegue a tiempo… por poco y besas al suelo.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?

-No me hagas caso, estoy un poco distraída…

-Bueno, no eres la única.

-Si… bueno, que horror esto.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre me topo contigo en mis peores momentos.

-Bueno, me parece bien.

-¿Porque?

-Así te voy conociendo un poco más.

-Jaja, ¿en serio?

-Bueno, se que se escucha raro viniendo de un chico sexy como yo, pero… es verdad.

-Así que chico sexy eh…

-Si… si tú eres una estúpida vampira, entonces yo soy un chicos sexy…

Marceline se sintió tonta, no podía creer que Marshall la hubiera escuchado.

-Escucha Marcy, no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que, lo que estabas diciendo es mentira… tu no eres estúpida y yo tampoco soy sexy…- Marshall tomo su cara entre sus manos con una sonrisa cálida, que a cualquiera le subiría el animo.

-Gracias…- Ella se quedo mirando sus ojos, quedando hipnotizada por estos, unos ojos que, a pesar de ser muy parecidos a los suyos, le parecían perfectos.

Y el, el sentía que miraba a un ángel de ojos color sangre y cabellera azabache, y lo parecía mas por su pálida piel y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y luego bajo la vista a sus labios. No quería parecer un pervertido, no con ella, pero un olor a fresas llego hasta el, un olor que provenía de esos labios rosados, inmediatamente vinieron a su mente pensamientos sobre como asaltarlos, pero no quería llegar tan lejos, Marceline pensaría mal de el.

Marceline bajo la vista, se sentía algo incomoda, pero a la vez se sentía bien… cuando volvió a levantar la cara, vio a Marshall aun mas cerca de sus labios, inclusive se podían rozar.

* * *

-¡Agg!

-Cake, guarda silencio.

-Primero respóndeme que hacemos en este bosque tan tarde.

-Ya te lo había dicho mil veces, Marshall ha estado raro últimamente, y por eso lo seguimos…

-¿No crees que estas interviniendo en su vida privada?

-Es mi amigo, y si algo le pasa tengo que saberlo.

-Eso es intervenir en su vida Fionna.

-Si no me quieres ayudar dímelo.

-No es que no quiera, pero ahora vivimos juntas de nuevo, yo quiero descansar porque es de madrugada, y cuando llego me tomas la mano y me sacas a rastras de la casa a averiguar que pasa con el chico.

-Oye, creo que Marshall tiene novia, y esta con ella en este instante –Dijo Fionna con una sonrisita sarcástica…

-¿Novia? ¿Y quien es?

-No lo se, pero como no me quieres ayudar, tal vez tengas que esperar para saberlo…

-¡NO DIGAS MAS! ¡Corre! Tenemos que encontrar a ese chico.

Fionna sonrió victoriosa, sabia que algo que le gustaba a su hermana era "investigar" a las personas.

-Pero por favor, deja de hacer ruido… Marshall debe de estar cerca, lo vi meterse entre estos arboles.

-Fionna, ¿Estas segura? Al menos ¿sabes donde estamos?

-Bueno, supongo que es un bosque, o al menos la entrada a uno.

-Si pero, hace horas que dejamos las praderas, inclusive pasamos muchísimos reinos…

-Lo se, nunca había venido por aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque me trajiste a un lugar que no conoces?

-¡Cállate Cake! Escucha…

"-Y, ¿Otra banda?

-Mmm, no lo se… ¿System of a Down?

-¿SOAD? Es de mis favoritas….

-Ahora tú dime una….

-Em…. Led Zeppelín

-O, seria un insulto no amar esa banda.

-Jajá, tienes razón.

-Y bueno, hablemos de otra cosa…

-Claro, ¿Qué otras cosas te gustaban?

-Pues, no lo se….

-¿visitaste algún país de ese tiempo?

-No en realidad… cuando inicio la guerra yo era muy pequeña aun, no recuerdo mucho, apenas y recuerdo que la ciudad donde vivía se llamaba Seattle, y las bandas que escucho todavía, y muchas cosas que me gustan las descubrí entre los escombros cuando aun era humana."

"-Humana, guerra, escombros, ciudad, Seattle… esa voz… es Marshall, pero… ¿de quien la voz de chica? ¿Será su novia?"

Fionna no dejaba de pensar de quien se trataba…

-Fi, ¿Qué pasa hermanita?

-¡Shttttt!

-Entonces, ¿tú también eras muy chica?

-Si, ¿y tu?

-Bueno, de hecho si…

-Wow, es demasiado raro.

-Lo se… bueno Marcy, en unas horas saldrá el sol y no quiero que te vaya a pasar algo.

-Hey- dijo Marceline dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro –no soy la única vampiro aquí, a ti también te hará daño el sol, y vas aun mas lejos que yo… recuerda que estamos en Ooo, y Aaa queda aun mas lejos.

"-¿Ooo?" Pensaba Fionna.

-Hermanita, de que hablan, no alcanzo a escuchar bien….

-Te platico en la casa, tenemos que irnos ahora mism…. ¡AAAAH!

Por ir pensando Fionna tropezó con una roca y callo hacia el lado donde se encontraban Marceline y Marshall quedando así al descubierto…

-¡FIONNA! ¡CAKE! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?

-Jajá… hola Marshall…. Em nosotras pasábamos por aquí pero tropecé y…-decía Fi, nerviosa.

-¿ME ESTABAS SIGUIENDO HUMANITA?- Dijo Marshall, poniendo esa cara de demonio que ponía cuando se enojaba.

-Oye cálmate hermano, No todo en esta vida se trata de ti…. Nosotras solo explorábamos el lugar-Dijo Cake enojada de que el vampiro le gritara a su hermana.

-Mira Cake tú….

-Hey- sintió esa suave mano tocar su hombro.- Cálmate Marshall… Hola chicas, soy Marceline, la reina vampiro.

-¿Reina vampiro? Pero, Marshall creí que tu…

-No preguntes Fionna, yo también me impresione cuando lo supe…

-¡Hola! Soy Cake, la gata, es un gusto…. Sabes… se nota que a pesar de ser un vampiro eres mejor que este tonto- dijo estirando el brazo y dándole un golpe a Marshall en la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- dijo Marshall sonrojado, sentía que lo estaban dejando en ridículo con Marceline.

-Eres muy linda gatita…pero, ¿tienes poder de estirarte?

-Oh, claro. Mira esto.

Cake se estiro haciendo una espiral, para luego escribir Cake con su cuerpo.

-Wow, es increíble. Tengo un amigo que puede hacer eso.

-¿En serio? Creí que era la única que podía.

-Al parecer no Cake, ahora… ¿Por qué no dan media vuelta y se van a casa? –Dijo Marshall furioso.

-Por Glob Marsh…. Por que no nos hablas de tu NOVIA mejor…

-¡Fionna!-

Marshall se sonrojo completamente, ganándose una risita de Marceline.

-No soy su novia rubia.

-¿En serio? –"Encontré una forma perfecta para vengarme de ti por gritarme, Marshall Lee"- Así que no eres su novia… Bueno, yo supuse eso porque, pocas veces me ha hablado de ti, pero lo hace como si hablara de un ángel, si supieras todo lo que dice de ti, que eres perfecta, hermosa, que tienes una mirada color carmesí que a cualquiera hipnotizaría, y una voz que…

-¡FIONNA!-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es mentira amigo?

Marceline miraba a Marshall confundida, pero no pensaba tanto en lo que decía, si no en esa chica Fionna, parecía conocer a Marshall desde hace mucho, de hecho le recordaba a la relación que tiene con Finn, muy buenos amigos que constantemente dicen estupideces para molestar al otro… Finn… esa chica realmente tenia parecido con Finn… rubios, con una piel nívea, suave a la vista, ojos de un azul profundo, y un corazón que se escuchaba palpitar muy fuerte… y no se veían rastros de guerra ni de mutación… y si ella era una… No, no era posible.

-Entonces Fionna, ¿cierto?

-Si… ¿Marceline?

-Claro… ¿Conoces a Marshall desde hace tiempo?

-Si, desde hace 4 años… y te diré que no fue precisamente un caballero cuando nos conocimos… con decirte que nos corrió de nuestra casa, dos veces.

-Jajá, Marshall no sabia eso de ti… -"Glob, lo mismo que paso conmigo y con Finn y Jake, y paso también hace cuatro años… esto debe ser una coincidencia".

-Am, si Marcy, sobre eso, puedo explicarlo.

Marshall estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, mirando a Fionna con una rabia enorme y diciéndole solo con ella "Me las pagaras".

-Vamos, Marshall, no intentes lucirte… déjame contarte también una vez que tenia a un anciano como lacayo y que por salvarlo me dejo a mi como su reemplazo.

-Fionna- dijo Marshall tapándole la boca-Creo que estas dando mas información de la necesaria. Oye Marcy, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos después? Tengo que llevar a estas dos a casa y…

-Vamos Marshall, ¿te avergüenza todas las cosas que dice Fi? Si todas son reales- dijo Cake, con una sonrisa malvada.

-Cake…

-Bueno, no te avergüences Marsh –Le dijo Marceline –Si quieres podemos vernos después, pero déjame platicar un poco mas con la chica rubia.

-En otra ocasión me parecerá bien pero…

-Vamos…. ¿Si?

-¡AUCH! Fionna! ¿Por qué me mordiste?

-Porque Marceline quiere hablar conmigo, y me estabas tapando la boca.- Dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Eres una tonta.

-Que caballero vampiro… ni siquiera porque tienes a tu "novia" frente a ti dejas de insultar a Fi.

-Cake, entiende que no es mí…

-JAJAJAJAJA, Marshall, estas rojísimo…. Pareces un tomate.

-¡Fionna cállate!

Marceline continuaba riendo con las peleas de esos dos, pero Fionna y Cake… se parecían tanto a Finn y Jake, de hecho, verlos ahí era como ver un espejo de ella y los chicos, en un cambio de genero, pero aun estaba ansiosa por saber que criatura era Fionna, tal vez era un Hyoomen, y por es llevaba ese gorrito de conejo sobre su rubia cabellera…. Porque ella no podía ser uno, Finn, el era el único.

-¿Estas bien chica? Estas muy pensativa.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, no me pasa nada, es solo que ustedes dos chicas, me recuerdan mucho a unos amigos….

-¿Al menos son guapos? No me gustaría que me confundieras con alguien feo- Dijo Cake.

-No te preocupes, pero ustedes son mas lindas.

-¡Oh, gracias cariño!

-Jajá, disculpa a mi hermana, es un poco dramática.

-Bueno, todos lo somos.

-Marceline, es enserio linda, nosotros tenemos que irnos, el sol ya saldrá y bueno ya sabes.

-Wow, la llamas linda y no es tu novia.

-Fionna, es enserio… cierra tu boca.

-Chicas, creo que tiene razón… somos vampiros y entre mas pronto regresemos a casa, mejor para nosotros.

-Bueno, un gusto Marcy…- dijo Fionna despidiéndose con la mano.

-Hasta luego Fi…. Adiós Cake.

-Adiós cariño, cuídate del sol.

-Lo hare…

-Adelántense chicas…

-Esta bien...

Fionna y Cake comenzaron a caminar lentamente, para alcanzar a escuchar lo que Marshall le diría a Marceline.

-Discúlpalas, son muy entrometidas…

-No te preocupes, así son mis amigos.

-Espero conocerlos un día.

-Claro, tal vez un día nos juntemos los 6.

-¿Cuando nos volveremos a ver?

-Aun no te vas… y ¿ya me quieres ver? ¿En serio soy tan hermosa y perfecta como le platicaste a las chicas?

-Bueno, tal vez…

-Jajá…. Que divertido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo crees?

-Bueno, si tú puedes ser un chico sexy, yo puedo ser hermosa y perfecta.

-Que divertida Marcy…. ¿A esta hora mañana?

-Que te parece a las… ¿11:00p.m.? Cuando recién obscurezca. No hay que arriesgarnos a morir quemados.

-Esta bien, pero que sea en otro lugar ¿te parece? Estas dos me volverán a seguir si venimos aquí.

-Bueno… ok, cerca de aquí esta un cementerio, ¿ahí esta bien?

-Claro, los cementerios son perfectos,

-Lo se….

-Esta bien… hasta mañana. Marshall se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sonrojo ligeramente a Marceline.

-A-adiós… espera… ¡Hey Fi!

-¿Si?- volteo la rubia confundía -¿Qué pasa Marceline?

-No nos presentaron correctamente, yo soy Marceline, vampira blah, blah, blah ¿y tú eres Fionna….?

-Oh, si… Fionna la humana… un gusto.

"Humana"

-Hasta luego. –Se despidió Marshall.

-Adiós….

Marceline los vio alejarse…

-No puede ser… humana, pero, entonces… mi instinto tenía razón, ella es una humana como Finn….

_**Humana….**_

* * *

**Waaaa! Espero les haya gustado. La canción que tocan Marceline y Finn es de una de mis bandas favoritas: Evanescence, y se llama Lithuim, tal vez se quedaron con la duda de si Marshall y Marcy se besaron asi que les diré que... ¡NO! No lo hicieron... aun no trabajo en eso, pero ya a partir del siguiente capitulo comenzaran a pasar mas y mas cosas, y aun no se que pareja les pondré a los humanitos, asi que decidan ya mierda! ok no, pero necesito su ayuda realmente... y eso si, no acepto FinnXBubblegum y FionnaXGumball, ellos no se merecen a nuestros rubios sexys, aunque, ya en el siguiente capitulo ambos harán su aparición al igual que el rey helado, el papá de Marceline (el saldrá próximamente no precisamente en el siguiente) y otros personajes, y también les recuerdo que necesito su ayuda para hacer un personaje, si habrá concurso, creen su propio personaje, y veremos cual es el que participara en este fic... el personaje tiene que tener las siguientes características:**

**1. Ser hombre**

**2. Ser bueno, pero estara posesionado por cierto demonio calavera.**

**3. Que sea guapo, sera un enemigo de amores para Marshall.**

**4. Ustedes le pondran el nombre que quieran...**

**y ya lo demás queda a su imaginacion! Realmente necesito eso lo mas pronto posible, asi que espero que participen muchos... para los que quieran participar, déjenme el link de su dibujo en los reviews, y si alguno de ustedes esta de casualidad en el grupo de facebook Hora de Fan-Fics o Hora de Fan-Fiction Legacy suban ahí sus fotos y etiquetenme como Marcee Lopez Montoya (si ya les di mi facebook) -.- Realmente los necesito, así que ya saben que hacer, tambien les dire que lo mas probable es que suba un cap a la semana, posiblemente los fines de semana, obviamente si habra semanas en que no pueda subir, pero bueno, hare lo posible para tenerles su cap cada fin de semana... un saludo y nos leemos luego, no olviden sus reviews!**

**recuerden mi Twitter :MarcelineRiot**

**Tumblr: ... (ya saben lo demas, si no buesquenlo en mi bio)**

**y ask: marceAbdr**

**Buenos recuerdos y pesadillas**

**MarceeAbadeer.**


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola chicos soy yo! Bueno eso es obvio… solo quería mencionarles que por cuestiones de salud no podre publicar esta semana -. – me harán unos análisis y bueno se los dire, me harán un ultrasonido…. No, no estoy embarazada, es algo pero… quieren descartar que tenga quistes, y que de estos se desarrolle un tumor que puede llegar ser cáncer, a y soy alérgica al sol… si me quema horrible y tengo muy lastimados mis brazos, ya que en Mexico esta empezando muy pronto la primavera y pues me afecto un poquito…. Asi que eso es todo sobre porque no subiré capitulo, espero me comprendan.

Entonces dejando a lado eso les recuerdo sobre el personaje que ustedes crearan:

Ya recibi algunas propuestas que me llaman mucho la atención, pero les ruego que hagan una descripción exacta del físico y la actitud y si, un dibujo por favor….UN DIBUJO ES MUUUUUY NECESARIO! Pueden dejar algún link en los reviews para poder verlos, el próximo fin de semana termina el concurso y mostrare al ganador….

Y sobre Finn y Fionna, he contado los votos y van empatados tanto la pareja de FinnXFionna como la de FinnXFlamePrincess y FionnaXFlamePrince asi que voteeeen!

Creo que eso es todo.. nos leemos la próxima semana!

Buenos recuerdos y pesadillas…

-Marcela.


End file.
